


Nogitsune Stiles

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Mate, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas





	Nogitsune Stiles

The Nogitsune walked around the locker room, he knew the pack would be there any minute. It only took a few minutes before there was a loud banging noise and a fully wolfed-out, blue eyed Derek burst into the room, followed by a seething, red eyed Scott. Using Stiles' body, the Nogitsune raised an inquiring eyebrow at the lack of 'weres.

He leaned back against a locker, "Where's the rest of your pack Derek?" He laughed, a cold bitter laugh, "Oh that's right you don't have one anymore, they're Scott's pack now."

Derek growled, his eyes flashing brighter, "What have you done to Stiles." It wasn't a question; it was a demand from an alpha.

Stiles' body chuckled, "Wow, impressive. Though you no longer have the mark of an alpha, you are undoubtedly still the leader."

Derek's jaw cracked as he ground he teeth, "Tell us how to save Stiles and maybe I won't torture you afterward."

The younger boy's head tilted to the side as he walked in a slow circle around the former alpha, "I can see why he likes you." Stiles' hand brushed Derek's shoulders as he leaned in and whispered, "And why you like him."

Derek hissed and grabbed Stiles' hand, his claws gripping his smooth, pale throat, only to hear, "Ah ah ah..." from Stiles' lips. The Nogitsune gave Derek a look through Stiles' eyes, "Derek, Derek...We all know you wouldn't do it. You'd never forgive yourself if you killed him."

Scott growled, "Derek, remember the plan."

The older wolf gave a gut wrenching scream and shoved himself away from Stiles', earning a low whistle from the young boy, "Wow, you really do love him, don't you?" After taking Derek's angry silence as an answer he leaned back against the wall, "I'll tell you what. You give me what I want, and I'll give Mr. Stilinski back, no harm done."

Scott gripped Derek's arms to keep him from lunging at the boy. After struggling to get out of the embrace, Derek settled for growling, voice filled with murderous tendencies, "There will be harm done when I rip your throat out, with my teeth." He gnashed his teeth and roared.

Stiles' body froze as he stared at Derek. The older wolf's eyes flickered from blue to red. But they weren't the red of an alpha, they were red for blood. The anger and bloodlust that was building up inside Derek, was turning him back into an Alpha.

The Nogitsune pursed Stiles' lips and gave an impressed whistle before looking at a shocked Scott, "Do you know how he's doing that?" Scott shook his head, his eyes never leaving Derek's own flickering ones, so he continued, "He was born to be an alpha, not a true alpha like you, but he's just a born leader. Not to mention I stole the body of his mate."

Scott's head snapped towards Stiles', "Mate?"

Derek growled, low and warning, "It's none of his business." His ever changing eyes never parting from Stiles' face.

The younger boy chuckled, "I think I'll tell him anyway." He looked at Scott before continuing, "Why do you think Derek let Stiles stay? Why do you think he claims Stiles as 'pack'? He's not supernatural, well...he wasn't." He let out a small amused chuckle, "Stiles, the frail, useless human, is Derek's mate."

Scott looked at Derek, "Is it true?"

Derek refused to look at the pup but nodded anyways. Then he ripped his arms away from Scott, advancing on Stiles. The older wolf pinned Stiles to the wall and growled, "Let's see if he feels the same." Then without hesitation, he crushed his lips to Stiles'.

The kiss was frantic and passionate, yet it served another purpose too. Derek's eyes snapped open, having finally settled on red. Stiles' eyes opened too, almost as if on instinct.

Derek pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing Stiles' and said with as much authority as he could, "Stiles, fight it!" He growled, "Fight it damnit!"

Then after what seemed like an eternity, Stiles' eyes glowed orange and his back arched as he let out a blood-curdling scream. Derek pulled him to his chest and held tight as Stiles' fought the Nogitsune. He buried his face into the younger boy's chest as the tears rolled down Stiles' face.

When the screaming subsided, Stiles slumped into Derek's arms. The only sound for a few minutes was the sound of Derek's soft sobs as he clutched Stiles close. He hadn't noticed the rest of the pack was there now. He didn't see Lydia clinging to Aiden who gripped Ethan's shoulder, Scott who held a stunned Kira, or Isaac who had his arms wrapped around Allison.

His whole world revolved around the small boy in his arms. The whole pack could feel Derek's hear breaking slowly as every minute passed that Stiles didn't wake up. Until, the older alpha felt a small shaky hand on his cheek.

Gasping, Derek's eyes shot open, still a burning red, "S-stiles?"

Stiles smiled sleepily and opened his eyes whichwere a brilliant glowing orange, "I'm here Sourwolf, I'm here."


End file.
